Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an incubator including a hand insertion opening formed in a peripheral wall section of an infant accommodation space, a service door capable of closing the hand insertion opening, a support frame member capable of being attached to the peripheral wall section in order to retain the service door so as to allow swinging to and fro, and a latch mechanism capable of retaining the service door in a closed position to close the hand insertion opening.
Related Art
An incubator described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H10-248887 (hereafter referred to as “the incubator of Patent Document 1”) includes a hand insertion opening formed in a peripheral wall section of an infant accommodation space, a service window lid capable of closing the hand insertion opening, a service door that is attached to the service window lid so as to be capable of swinging to and fro so as to be capable of opening and closing a substantially central portion of the service window lid, and a latch lever capable of retaining the service door in a closed position to close the hand insertion opening. In the incubator of Patent Document 1, the service window can be changed to an aperture window by detaching the service window lid from the peripheral wall section and attaching an aperture window forming member to the hand insertion opening.
However, in the incubator of Patent Document 1, the surface area of the service door is approximately half the size of the surface area of the service window lid that is capable of closing the hand insertion opening. Thus, when a user has opened the service door and has inserted their hand through the hand insertion opening, an open portion of the hand insertion opening that is actually open only has a small surface area, such that it is difficult to easily and sufficiently perform a required operation inside an enclosure of the incubator.